In a CMOS sensor, data is normally read line by line. Therefore, when picking up a relatively dark image such as a night scene, if there is a strong spot light on an object, a streaking occurs in which a portion struck by the spot light leaves a trail in the horizontal direction due to a difference of current variation among columns between a line that is struck by the spot light and a line that is not struck by the spot light.